1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising of plural fibrous fillers, or a fibrous filler and a particulate filler, and liquid crystal polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to molding with extremely low coefficient of linear expansion produced from the liquid crystal polymer composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal polymers which can form anisotropic melting phase are materials known to have low coefficient of linear expansion among thermoplastic resins. Recently, however, for high accuracy, labor saving, reduction of weight, reduction of cost, the requirements have been becoming stricter in the field of electrical and electronic field. With improvement of adhesive technique between resin parts and metallic ones, such resin parts have been often used with metallic parts. Under the circumstances, there are demand for thermoplastic resins having coefficient of linear expansion similar to that of thermoset resins or metal. Liquid crystal polymer, which is a material having lower coefficient of linear expansion for thermoplastic resins, and has higher coefficient of linear expansion in the direction perpendicular to flow compared with that in the direction of flow due to its properties, and is a highly anisotropic material. It is extremely difficult to reduce anisotropy as well as coefficient of linear expansion. Therefore, few studies have centered on reduction of coefficient of linear expansion.